


whole.

by warptimeandspace



Series: pjofemslashweek'17 [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Soulmates, Soulmates as a Concept not an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: “Have you ever heard of a Ren?” Sadie asks.“Explain it to me,” Lacy says.





	whole.

They really should be sleeping. 

The night is cool and Lacy left the window open, the cool air blowing into the room. The duvet is heavy and warm tucked around them as Sadie tucks herself around Lacy. Cuddling, she thinks, is not a bad way to spend the night. If she can’t be sleeping she wants to be curled up like this, her head tucked over Lacy’s shoulder, her arms around Lacy’s waist, Lacy’s hands holding her hands. 

“Have you ever heard of a Ren?” Sadie asks. 

“Explain it to me,” Lacy says. 

Sadie closes her eyes. When she takes a deep breath she can smell Lacy’s conditioner and she feels Lacy’s curly hair brush up against her cheek. She feels very calm and she almost doesn’t mind that it’s nearing four and they haven’t been able to sleep. 

“An Egyptian soul,” Sadie starts, “Has five parts.”

“Your soul is split into pieces,” Lacy says.  

“Yes and no,” Sadie says. “It’s segmented but not broken. Each part of the soul has a different purpose but all five parts together still make up one soul.” 

“I think Greeks have multi purpose souls,” Lacy teases. 

“Shh,” Sadie says, laughing. “This is important.” 

“Alright.” Lacy says, “Tell me about your segmented soul.” 

“An Egyptian soul,” Sadie says again, “Has five pieces. Every piece is important in a different way. You have your Sheut, your shadow, and your Ka, the spark of life. The Ba is your personality, it makes you who you are, makes you unique.” 

“You complain about your Ba a lot,” Lacy comments quietly. She traces shapes on Sadie’s hand, barely there hearts and swirls that travel over her palm and fingers. 

“The Ba and the Ka will fly together and join together in the afterlife,” Sadie says, “In the meantime Bas often wander, giving magicians visions. That’s annoying and awful and I will complain about it later, but that’s not the point. The Ib is literally your heart.” 

Lacy turns over. Sadie’s quiet for a moment as Lacy resettles. She loosely lays an arm over Lacy’s hip as Lacy brushes a finger down Sadie’s nose. 

“I just wanted to see you,” She says like it’s nothing but it’s not nothing and Sadie loves her so much. “Your heart?”

 

“Your Heart is everything,” Sadie says, “It’s the most important part of your soul. It’s where your emotions come from, your thoughts and will and wills and intentions. It’s not a surprise that your heart is the key to the afterlife.” 

“But you were talking about a Ren,” Lacy says, “A Sheut is a shadow and an Ib is a heart so what is a Ren?” 

“A name.” Sadie says, “Your Ren is your name.” 

Lacy takes a deep breath. “Names have great power.” She says, “With a name, you could do–” 

“Anything.” Sadie finishes. “Your Ren can live forever, as long as it’s spoken and remembered. That’s how the gods live on and that’s why it’s protected so closely. Without your name, you aren’t a person. With a name, you can decide if a person lives or dies. With Ra’s Ren, Isis sent him out of the heavens. She also healed him for a deadly poison that would have eaten him away.” 

“That’s a lot of power,” Lacy says. She looks a little dazed and Sadie doesn’t blame her. It’s a lot of information. 

“Sometimes,” Sadie says slowly, “Rens are held by people close to you. It’s a way to heal somebody or control somebody but it’s more important than that. It’s knowing them, really knowing them.”

“Sadie,” Lacy says, “You don’t mean–” 

“I know Carter’s Ren.” Sadie says, “I saved him with it once and I think that he may know Walt’s. I want to give mine to you if you’ll have it.”

 

Lacy is quiet for a moment and Sadie gets nervous. They’ve been together for a long time and she knows that this is an extreme thing, it’s her soul, but she thought that it would be alright. She didn’t think that Lacy would freak out. 

“In the beginning,” Lacy starts. She pauses to clear her throat, choked up. “In the beginning, humans were joined together in pairs, with two heads, four arms, and four legs. They were immensely powerful, the women of earth, the men of the sun, and the androgynous of the moon. Zeus feared their power,” 

“As Zeus fears most power,” Sadie says. 

“As Zeus fears most power.” Lacy agrees. “Fearing their power Zeus sliced these first humans in half. This way the gods would be stronger than humans so they wouldn’t be overpowered and the number of humans to give them tribute would double. But these split humans were miserable,” 

“They weren’t whole,” Sadie says. 

Lacy shakes her head. “Apollo sewed them up where they were split, leaving the only trace of where the halves had been joined their navel. The humans were spread across the Earth but they kept on looking for their other halves. When the found them they would know because they would lie down together just like this and feel at peace, their souls in perfect unity,” 

“Just like this?” Sadie asks. Their faces are close together, almost touching and their ankles are crossed together under the covers, tangled in the sheets. Sadie has her hand on Lacy’s hip and she can feel her skin in the gap between Lacy’s shorts and tee shirt. Lacy has her arm stretched out so that Sadie can use it as a pillow because Sadie pushed her ivory headrest aside hours ago. 

“Just like this,” Lacy confirms. She leans in and kisses Sadie. Sadie has kissed Lacy every day for a thousand days and she will kiss her for thousands more and it will never get old. 

“Sadie Kane,” Lacy says, “In this moment I feel whole.”

 

It’s a big thing, this thing that they’re offering each other but Sadie isn’t afraid. She thinks that this is right, that Lacy is right. She still doesn’t totally understand how their worlds are coexisting, Egyptian and Greek, but she does understand this. She understands the two of them, lying face to face in this bed that they share. 

“So,” She says, “Would you want it? Would you want to hear my name?” 

Lacy nods, “I would be honored.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i've had this fic planned out for a long time and i was going to put it inside of something bigger but it works out really well for soulmates day for pjofemslashweek. the greek soulmate myth is very common and i don't remember the first time i heard it but i'm not going to lie, this time i just pulled it all from wikipedia. i'm not sure if sadie and lacy would ever get married but i think they would do this, have this exchange of souls, and it would be basically the same.  
> here is my main [tumblr](https://warptimeandspace.tumblr.com/) and my riordanverse [tumblr](https://bisexualsadiekane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
